


Shunned and Accepted

by Judai_Kun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 18:17:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 9,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8295395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Judai_Kun/pseuds/Judai_Kun
Summary: What if Itachi didnt have a little brother? What if he didnt have to do anything to his clan? What if Naruto found someone who accepted him?





	1. Chapter 1ish

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, i hope you like my fic :). if you enjoy please tell me what you think, i love hearing feed back. Now finally: i dont own the characters that appear in this fic. enjoy 0w0

Being a child without parents or knowing what it is like to be loved by a parent is difficult. Being shunned by everyone around you would make your loneliness even worse. This was the case for the young boy called Naruto Uzamaki. He didn’t know why everyone hated him. What had he done to them? Was it his parents? Did they do something that would give him a bad reputation? How was he supposed to know, he never met his parents. All that he knew about them was the fact that they both died when he was born.  
Nowhere felt safe to Naruto, he was always abused by those around him. He could simply be browsing a shop when he will either be yelled at, pushed or hit. The Hokage never told him about his parents, he never answered Naruto’s question on who his parents were or what had happened to them. There was only one person that was always there for him….  
“Ramen shop man, you are my only friend” Naruto said to the old man as he received his bowl of Ramen.  
“I am no more than a store owner” Teuchi replied.  
“But you don’t get upset when I come to your shop and you greet me when you see me.” Naruto explained  
“Ha ha, I suppose that is true” the old man laughed  
Naruto finished his ramen, paid, then quickly went home before it got too dark.  
His room was a mess, the bed sheets had been tossed on to the floor, there were dirty clothes scattered all over the floor and there were empty Milk boxes and instant Ramen cups throughout the room.  
Naruto walked into the room, locking the door behind him. He knew he would have to clean up the place soon. Deciding he shall do it the following day, he put his pyjamas on and went to bed.  
The boy woke up in the morning and layed in bed for an extra 10 minutes. He didn’t want to clean the room. It was too much work and a waste of time, why did HE have to clean it? Couldn’t someone come and do it for him?  
Deciding it would cost too much to get someone to clean it for him, that’s if they would accept to clean it for him, he got out of bed and got to work. He got it finished quickly but he did decide to leave the bed messed up. Its not like it needed to be tidy, he was only gonna mess it up again the following night.  
Naruto got his breakfast, got dressed and left. He had to buy more ramen and milk. He hoped they were having a sale, that way he could also get some lollies. The child got to the shop, got what he needed and went back to his room. He put everything away before heading out again. He was going to hang out at the park, he thought that someone may play with him.  
He arrived and there were a few children around his age playing tag. He walked up and ask to join in, being children they didn’t see why they shouldn’t allow for him to play with them. The games soon came to a stop when one of the kids parents rushed in to grab her sons hand and tug him away from Naruto.

“Stay away from my son.” The women yelled at Naruto.  
“But we were just playing, I didn’t even do anything” Naruto replied in a desperate tone.  
“That doesn’t mean anything to me, NEVER come near us again!” She glared down at Naruto with eyes filled with hate.  
“Stop looking at me like that, what did I ever do to deserve to be treated like this??” Naruto nearly yelled. His eyes sparkled with tears in them, as he ran from the park.  
Everyone’s stare looked to him like that. They looked at him like he was a monster. Why? He was no different from everyone else.  
He ran into one of the forests located just outside the Konoha gates. He would normally go here just to get away from all of the people. It was peaceful out there, there was only the sounds of birds chirping and the river flowing. Naruto had found a tall tree to climb, he sat at one of the lowest braches and allowed himself to calm down. He stayed up there listening to the sounds of the forest. He suddenly heard a sound that was abnormal. It sounded like something hitting a tree. Naruto got curious, he got down from the tree to find out what it was.


	2. Chapter 2ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Naruto went to the forest and stuff, holy moly whats gunna happen next….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo :P, please let me know what you think of this fic, ive worked hard on this so i hope you like it. Finally: I dont own da characters, please enjoy 0w0.

Naruto listened to the sound for a few moments before deciding to find out what it was. He climbed down from the tree, his curiosity leading him into the forest. When he reached the sound he crouched down behind a bush to try and remain undetected. 

There was a large clearing, covered in grass and training equipment. There was also a person, he looked to be a teenager standing in the centre of the clearing with kunai and shuriken. He had long black hair, dark eyes and although his appearance was quite young, he had a mature looking face. His eye turned red, while his body gracefully moved, as if he were dancing, while he threw the ninja tools at the different targets and other pieces of equipment set up for that purpose.

Naruto watched in amazement, not allowing for his hiding spot to be discovered. The young blonde watched taking in the movements of the boy with amazement. Watching the dark haired person made Naruto want to try what he was doing, although the young boy knew he wouldn’t be able to pull it off as well at the teen. After a few more minutes the dark haired boy packed up his belongings and left. When Naruto could no longer see him he came out from his hiding spot.

He walked around the clearing, examining the equipment. Finding an old looking kunai on the ground, Naruto picked it up. He walked to the spot in which the teen had stood and tried to get into the same position as the boy had. He tried to fling the kunai at a target the same way he had just witnessed, only to trip and fall on the ground. Picking himself up from where he had fallen, he grabbed his kunai and headed home. 

 

The following day Naruto went back out to the clearing and got into his last hiding spot. The boy walked down and began training once again. Once again Naruto observed his actions.

Naruto continued doing this for a little over a month. The dark haired boy always came around the same time. Occasionally the boy wouldn’t come, but most of the time, he came and would stay for hours. Today happened to be one of the days he didn’t come. Naruto sighed as he got out from his hiding spot. The blonde stands up and turns around, only to nearly run into someone. 

‘Long black hair, dark eyes and he is standing right in front of me, I’ve been caught.’ Naruto thought to himself.

 

“So you are my stalker.” The dark haired boy said with a smile on his face.

“Um no I wasn’t stalking you… I was just watching you!” Naruto replied quickly, without thinking about the words coming out his mouth.

“You were watching me? So you were stalking me.” The teen let out a chuckle when he saw how the other reacted to it. “You have been coming here for a while.” 

“Um, yeah, you are amazing! How do you do it?” Naruto asked, with excitement.

“How do I do what?”

“The whole throwing the tools and hitting what you want and without falling over.” The blonde states.

“Hmmm, well I guess I could show you.” The boy replied.

Narutos eyes light up. “Really, you can show me!”

“Yes, but if I do show you have to practice every day, otherwise there won’t be any point in me showing you.” 

“Yes, of course I will.”

“Okay then, my name is Itachi Uchiha. Nice to meet you.”

“Im Naruto Uzamaki.” The blonde replies, he sees itachi give him a look of recognition.

Naruto nearly expected him to suddenly make an excuse as to why he cant do it anymore like everyone else in the village would, but instead the boy smiled.

“Okay then let’s start with the basics.” Itachi said.


	3. Chapter 3ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Naruto was still going to the forest and stuff, oh my golly gosh, wut wil heppen next….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLZZZZ REVIEW... if you want :P. i like to hear your feedback. now: i dont own any of the characters in this fiction, please enjoy.

Itachi came out to the forest to train, it was very peaceful there and he found it easier to concentrate. He tried to come every day, although occasionally he would be busy doing his tasks as a ninja around the village. He hadn’t left the village for a while, everything seemed peaceful within the surrounding villages, so he didn’t have to go help them.

One day while he was training, he felt the presence of someone else nearby. They didn’t seem to be a threat, they just seemed to be watching him. This continued to the following day as well, and the day following that. Someone was coming out and watching as he trained. This sparked his curiosity, who was sneaking out, trying not to be seen by him.

One afternoon, he packed up his ninja gear and decided to find who had been watching him. He pretended to leave his usual area in which he trains, and hid within the trees above. He watched as a young boy crawls out from a bush, blonde hair, blue eyes and whisker marks on his cheeks. The boy reaches into his pocket and pulls out an old kunai, which has bit of rust on the blade.

The boy walks out into Itachi’s clearing, he goes to through the kunai, but trips over his own feet and face plants into the ground. Itachi chuckles as he watches the boy pick himself up and try to do what Itachi had been doing a few moments ago.

Itachi continued to go to his clearing as usual, he would feel the presence of the young blonde that watched him. He enjoyed getting the young boys attention, he felt pride in the fact that the boy came every day to watch him. After a month, Itachi decided that he wanted to speak with his little friend.

He waited for the boy to come and sit in his usual spot. After a few minutes Itachi quietly walks up behind him. The boy doesn’t notice his presence, then Itachi sees the blue eyes looking at his face, with shock plastered upon his face.

“So you are my stalker.” The dark haired boy said with a smile on his face.

“Um no I wasn’t stalking you… I was just watching you!” the blonde replied quickly.

“You were watching me? So you were stalking me.” Itachi chuckles when he saw how the other reacted to it. “You have been coming here for a while.” 

“Um, yeah, you are amazing! How do you do it?” The boy asked, excitement seeping into his tone.

“How do I do what?”

“The whole throwing the tools and hitting what you want and without falling over.” The blonde states.

“Hmmm, well I guess I could show you.” The boy replied.

The blue eyes brighten, with a wide smile to reflect the happiness expressed through them. “Really, you can show me!”

“Yes, but if I do show you have to practice every day, otherwise there won’t be any point in me showing you.” 

“Yes, of course I will.”

“Okay then, my name is Itachi Uchiha. Nice to meet you.”

“Im Naruto Uzamaki.”

Itachi recognised the name. The name of the child that was all alone, who didn’t have a parents love. The child that nobody liked for no given reason other than the fact that they were scared of a monster that can’t escape, a monster that the boy himself doesn’t even know about.

“Okay then let’s start with the basics.” Itachi said, the boy’s face became relieved. 

‘Of course he is relieved’, itachi thought, ‘most people would have pushed him away after finding out who he is.’

The dark haired boy began by showing the Blonde how to properly hold a kunai and how it is thrown. Naruto watched the instructions Itachi gave him. He still tripped on his feet as he threw the ninja weapon. 

Naruto gave a small glare to Itachi as he laughed at his action. Itachi next showed Naruto how to move his feet so he didn’t fall on his face.

They continued to train until the sun was setting, Naruto was able to throw the kunai all the way over to a nearby tree, although it didn’t pierce the trunk.

Itachi smiled at Naruto, then told him that they should get back to the village before it got any darker. As the two walk through the village Naruto talked to Itachi about how he had seen a giant snake in the bushes last week.

“Haha, just remember to be careful around snakes, remember they aren’t exactly safe.” Itachi told the young boy.

“Yeah I know.” He replied with a big toothy grin.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE, DON’T COME NEAR MY SHOP!” someone yelled.

The dark hair boy realised it was a shop own, yelling at Naruto.

“I was only walking, whats the big deal?” Naruto defended himself.

“I DON’T NEED YOU COMING AROUND HERE, CAUSING PEOPLE TO NOT COME TO THIS AREA!” The shop owner yelled.

“Excuse me, but I don’t think I saw him do anything.” Itachi said with a polite smile.

“Do you know who that boy is?” The owner said in an angry tone.

“Yes I do, his name is Naruto, he hasn’t done anything to deserve the way you are treating him. Now I ask you to please leave him be or I will talk with the Hokage about the matter.”

The shop owner silenced himself when he saw and recognised the anbu black ops tattoo Itachi had, indicating that he had the power to talk with the Hokage when he pleased, unlike himself. Itachi walked with Naruto to his house. 

“I’ll meet with you tomorrow.” Itachi stated.

“Okay.” Naruto replied cheerfully, waving goodbye. When Itachi was out of sight Naruto went inside and went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: shop owner was being a bully and stuff, wowie wow wow, wts hpn nw….

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like to hear feedback 0w0, so please review if ya have da time. Finally: I DONT OWN ANY CHARACTERS, PLEAAASSSEEE ENJOYS!!!! :P

Naruto and Itachi had been training together for a couple of weeks, Naruto had greatly improved. He was now able to accurately through this kunai in the direction he wanted, although the knife didn’t pierce the target every time, sometimes it would just clutter to the ground.

“Do you go to the ninja training academy? It’s going to be starting up again in a couple of days isn’t it?” Itachi asked the young boy as they were taking a break.

“The Hokage got me to enrol for it, but I don’t really know if I will like it there.” Naruto replied. “I’m excited to start there, but people don’t like me for some reason, so that makes me a little nervous.”

Itachi thought about this for a few moments.

“How about I bring to school, will that make you any less nervous?”

“Would you really do that?” Narutos eyes brightened, his mouth forming into a big smile.

“Of course.” Itachi smiled back at the young boy before him.

Itachi kept his word, he brought Naruto to school. First meeting the boy at the entrance of his house, then walking him to school. The people around them gave the two dirty looks, but the boys ignored them. The arrived at the entrance of the school, all of the students of Naruto age group were with the parents, saying their goodbyes excitedly. The other students, much like Naruto, were excited to see what ninja school is like.

“Itachi? What are you doing at the academy?” a voice asked.

The man before them wore a mask covering his mouth and nose, and his ninja headband covering one eye. 

“Hello Kakashi.” Itachi replied to the man. “I’m just taking Naruto to school.”

The man looked down at the boy. Naruto thought the man may have smiled, but it was kind of hard to tell with 75% of his face covered.

“Good morning Naruto.” The white haired man greeted. “I’m Kakashi Hatake.”

“I am Naruto Uzamaki.” The blonde replied with a big smile.

“So what bring you to the ninja academy?” Itachi asked Kakashi.

“Just thought I would walk by and see how many kids were joining this year.” The man replied with a bored tone. 

After a few more words with each other, they said their good byes.

“Okay, have fun today Naruto.” Itachi said the younger boy.

“I’ll try!” Naruto replied enthusiastically, Itachi petting his head before leaving.

As Itachi left he couldn’t help but notice all of the parents chatting quietly between themselves, throwing glances in the direction of Naruto and himself. Itachi sighed, he ignored them and continued to walk.

Itachi had decided to come and collect the young blonde from school. He watched all the students run out of the building to their parents. After a few moments the students stopped coming out and there was no sign of Naruto. Itachi walked into the school building to find the boy, he could hear the sound of one of the teachers yelling.

“…SO YOU THOUGHT IT WOULD BE FUNNY TO THROW PAPER AT ME?” The man bellowed, as Itachi located him.

“I told you it wasn’t me.” Naruto replied in a pleading tone.

“WHO ELSE COULD IT HAVE BEEN?”

“I told you already, it was Kiba.” 

“DON’T LIE TO ME!”

“What makes you think he’s lying?” Itachi asked, his voice calm.

“Itachi!” Naruto ran over to the older boy.

“How was your first day?” The dark haired boy asked.

“It was fine until sensei started saying that I was throwing paper at him during class, when it was Kiba.”

“Is that so? So sensei, why are you picking on Naruto?”

“I know it was him.” The teacher stubbornly stated.

“Did you see him do it?”

“Um..uh..no.” 

“So what makes you so sure he did it?”

“I..I just..I don’t know.”

“Well sensei, if I find out that you have been treating Naruto unfairly again, I will have a talk with one of your higher ups.” Itachi’s voice kept a calm tone, although that seemed to make it sound so much more threatening.

The two left, Itachi walked Naruto home, while the blonde excitedly told Itachi of the things they had learnt.

The following morning, Itachi had once again come to bring Naruto to school, dropping him off, all of the adults around him glaring like last time, and Itachi collected Naruto from school. Itachi continued doing this for the next few days, also sometimes taking Naruto to their little training spot.

One morning Itachi was called to the Hokages office. The teen went there as soon as he dropped Naruto off to the school.

“Thank you for coming Itachi.” The Hokage said as Itachi sat within his office. “I’ve called you here because of Naruto Uzamaki.”

“Yes?”

“As you know, he has the nine tailed fox sealed within him. As I’m sure you are also aware of the fact that the sharingan is able to control the beast. Although I’m not worried about it, there have been many compaints from villagers. They don’t feel comfortable with you hanging around Naruto.” The third told the dark haired boy.

“I see.” Itachi replied.

“If possible, can you perhaps distance yourself from him?”

“I can try.” 

Itachi left feeling down. This was going to hurt Naruto, he barely had anyone that would look at him for more than a second and wouldn’t glare.

Itachi went to the ninja academy as the finish time approached. He waited a few minutes before a bell announced the end of session, and the kids came rushing out.

Naruto ran over to Itachi, greeting the older boy with a smile. As the two made their way towards Narutos house, Itachi listened to the stories the blonde told him, chuckling at some of the funny parts. As the two reached the destination, Itachi turned to Naruto.

“I’m sorry to have to say this Naruto, but I won’t be able to hang out as much anymore.” Itachi told the younger boy.


	5. Chapter 5ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Itachi said that he couldn’t hang around Naruto, oh my goshy golly, wowie wow wow. What is hapn nowwwww. :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo =0w0=, i just thought i should tell you guys, I'm gonna relate some of the stuff that happens in this to the section of when Iruka first met Naruto in the anime, so it may contain spoilers if you haven’t gotten that far…though it may just be like one event that was the same IDK. And the way iruka treated Naruto….i cant explain..i guess read and find out? :P PLease review if ya have the time, Now: I dont own the character in this fanfic, please enjoy. :D

“I’m sorry to have to say this Naruto” Itachi looked at the younger boy, sadness filling his eyes. “ but I won’t be able to hang out as much anymore.” Itachi felt guilt, he had spent so much time with the boy, now he had to stop. He was leaving Naruto to be alone, the child that didn’t have a family, the child that didn’t get the love he deserved.

“But you will still see me sometimes?” Naruto asked, hope in his eyes. Hoping Itachi wouldn’t leave him completely alone.

“I will try.” Itachi told him, a fake smile upon his face. Itachi knew that it was wrong of him to lie, he should have told the boy he wouldn’t be able to be with the boy anymore.

A happy smile made its way to Naruto’s face. He said goodbye to Itachi and the boy left. Itachi made his way inside his house, passing by the kitchen he saw his mother, who looked up and greeted him. Itachi smiled at her and went to his room.

After a few minutes the was a knock at his bedroom door. His mother walked in seeing him lying sadly on his bed, like he was thinking about something. 

“What’s wrong?” she asked. Her tone was worried although she had a smile upon her face.

“Nothing much.” Itachi replied, deciding it would be best to not annoy his mother with his problems.

“I know there is something wrong, is it your father again? I know he can be hard one you, but remember he does love you.”

“No, it isn’t him this time. It’s Naruto.”

“What happened?”

After Itachi explained what happened with the Hokage and what he had told Naruto, he told his mother of the guilt he felt towards the boy. After listening she smiled at him.

“I think, that if you wait things will find a way of making themselves right.” The mother told the son. “And when you can speak to Naruto again, make sure to bring him over and introduce us.” She smiled, remembering her friend Kushina, and how she was excited about having the child known as Naruto. 

Itachi thanked his mother for her input, he knew that she might be right. Deciding he would just let things play out, everything might fall into place.  
.  
Naruto woke up in the morning, ate his breakfast, put on his clothes and went outside. Although he remembered what Itachi had said, he still hoped that maybe the boy would have come. He saw that the boy wasn’t there, he sighed sadly and started walking to the ninja academy.

The blonde boy decided that he would try extra hard to make some friends at the academy, so he wouldn’t be as lonely when Itachi couldn’t hang out.

“Hey Naruto.” Shikamaru said as he walked beside Naruto.

“Yo!” Naruto replied quickly, a smile lighting up his face. “You going to school now?”

“Yeah, mum said I couldn’t buy lunch at the school today. It’s such a drag to carry around food.” Shikamaru said, his tone bored.

“I see.” The blonde cheerfully replied.

The two made their way to the school, Shikamaru parting with Naruto to meet with Choji. Naruto made his way to a group of kids, they were talking animatedly with each other until Naruto approached them.

“Hey guys, what are you talking about?” Naruto asked.

“Nothing to do with you.” One of the boys said, glaring at the blonde.

“Okay.” Naruto said sadly, leaving the group of students.

Naruto sat in a seat within the classroom. He watched as students slowly filled the classroom.

“You’re in my seat.” One student said, glaring at Naruto.

“There aren’t designated seats, so no, I'm not in your seat.” Naruto stated.

“You trying to play smart with me!” The boy said, grabbing Naruto by the collar of his shirt. Lifting him from the seat and throwing the boy to the ground.

“What do you think you are doing?” A man’s voice asked from the front of the classroom. All of the students looked up to see a teacher, his haired tied in a spiky pony tail and a scare across his nose.

“Nothing.” The student told the teacher. The teacher looked down at Naruto, realizing who he was.

“I’ll let it pass this time, but if I catch you doing it again, there will be trouble.” The teacher told the students. “Now please take your seats.”

“There has been a teacher switch, so I will now be taking this class. My name is Iruka.” The teacher told the class.

The teacher went through something about chakra, then told the students that they would start doing some training with ninja tools. The class went outside, to an area set up for the students to practice. A lot of student missed due to the lack of practice. Naruto grabbed three kunai and aimed, hitting the target perfectly each time. The class stood staring with surprised looks upon their face.

“Well done Naruto.” Iruka said to the boy. 

Naruto smiled at the teacher, who gave a smile back.

“I think he cheat somehow.” The kid said who was picking on Naruto earlier.

“How would I have cheated?” Naruto asked the boy.

“I don’t know, but I don’t believe that you could have done that.’

“Well I did.”

The two started fighting, throwing punches and verbally abusing one another.

“STOP!” Iruka shouted at the two. “That is enough, Why are you trying to start fights? And Naruto, why can’t you just ignore him?” He asked the two angrily.

The two stood silently, listening to the teacher, deciding that if they said anything it would only anger him more. Naruto noticed the look the teacher gave him, recognising it as the way everyone around him looked at him. He had thought this teacher was different, he had thought that this man would be like Itachi, but he was wrong. 

Afters school finished Naruto didn’t run out of the class excitedly, as he would have the previous days. He knew Itachi wasn’t waiting for him. He knew he had no friends to wait for him. He didn’t have anyone to talk to about what he did that day, or someone to act like they cared, someone to tell him that he was just as good as everyone around him. No one else was like Itachi. To Naruto, Itachi acted like an older brother to him. Why was it, that on the worst day of Naruto’s schooling life Itachi wasn’t there? Why wasn’t he here to talk to the child.

Naruto felt selfish, wanting to have Itachi around him to listen to him and care for him like a brother would. Itachi has his own family, why should he care for Naruto. The young blonde felt tears in his eyes, they were so close to spilling from his eyes.

As he was walking out of the school building, he heard his teacher, Iruka Sensei, talking with another teacher.

“I just don’t know how to handle Naruto.” Iruka explained to the other man.

“Just act like he’s not there.” The other teacher told him. “If you think too much about him being there you’ll end up leaving like the classes previous teacher.”

“But that doesn’t feel like right.”

“Not much else you can do.”

“I guess I’ll give it a try.” Iruka replied after a few seconds of silence.

Naruto’s eyes widened at these words. The blonde did think that maybe it was because the teacher was angry that he looked at Naruto that way. Now he was certain, that this teacher would be no different from everyone else. The tears fell down his face, Naruto ran out of the school, holding back sobs.

Naruto didn’t want to go home, he had finished crying and had made his way to a park. He sat on a swing alone, the sun setting. Everyone that would have been in the park left when it started getting dark, or left when Naruto entered their line of sight.

When the boy got tired he left. He went to bed and lied down, he felt his eyes closing and soon he was asleep.

This continued for a few days. Naruto got up in the morning, went to school, tried to talk with some of his classmates, got ignored by the teachers and the blonde went home. Naruto soon didn’t go to school, he didn’t want to be there, it was so negative.

Naruto awakened, rolling out of bed. There was a knock at his door. It continued again.

“Naruto I know you’re in there.” Iruka said from outside the door.

“What do you want.” The whiskered boy replied.

“You have to go back to school, or you will get in trouble and won’t be able to go anymore.” Iruka told him.

“I’ll think about it.”

Naruto didn’t want to waste all the training he had done with Itachi, so he decided it would be best for him to get to school. As he was walking he was by a man with white-grey coloured hair, it was nearly shoulder length and he had a kind smile plastered to his face.

“Hey, your Naruto aren’t you?” The man asked.

“Yeah.” Naruto answered the man, eyes lighting up. He didn’t seem to hate Naruto like everyone else did.

“I’m Mizuki Sensei. I heard from Iruka that you weren’t fitting in well with the rest of the class.” He told the boy. “I think that if you retrieve a scroll that was stolen, the other kids may open up to you. You’ll be kind of like a hero.”

“What scroll?” Naruto questioned excitedly.

“Well you see some bad ninjas took it and went into those woods near the village entrance. When we attacked them they dropped it and it is in there somewhere. If you find it and bring it back you might even get a reward from the Hokage. You could even ask for him to let Itachi hang out with you again.” Mizuki explained.

“What do you mean ‘ask for him to let Itachi hang out with me’? Are you saying that the old man told Itachi to stay away from me?” Naruto asked, eyes widening in surprise.

“Oh? You didn’t know?” 

“No.”

After Mizuki finished explaining, Naruto agreed to do it. He was sure that if he could get the scroll back he would be able to see Itachi again, and Itachi would be happy because the other kids would want to play with Naruto.

Shikamaru was walking to school, when Naruto nearly ran into him.

“Hey Naruto, The school it in that direction.” Shikamaru pointed ahead of himself.

“I'm going to the woods, Mizuki Sensei told me to get something.” Naruto shouted back.

Naruto made his way into the woods, scanning the area for the scroll.


	6. Chapter 6ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: NARUTO WENT TO DA WOODS 0o0, golly wowie wow. Wert herpernen nerwwwww. :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo …  
> It’s been so long since I made the last chapter that I had to reread it to see what part of the idea I had gotten up to. Oh well it’s here now ;) , and I will try as hard as I can to bring the next chapter out sooner than this one ;). Also plez gev meh yah feedback, I like to know what you guys think :). Anyway, to da story.

Naruto made his way into the woods, scanning the area for the scroll.

Shikamaru didn’t think too much of the blonde boy doing this. He hadn’t heard about what had happened in the woods. The boy yawned and continued on his journey to school, it was too much of a drag to follow the boy.

The boy entered his classroom, followed by Choji, who he had run into on his way to the school. He went and took his usual seat, and laid his head on the desk trying to go to sleep. It was too much effort to stay awake during these lessons. Although he tried his hardest to get rest, he couldn’t with all the noise of the students around him making so much noise. He let out a quiet sigh, but didn’t budge from the position he was in. he heard the teacher open the door of the classroom and move to the front. The role was being called, when it reached Shikamaru’s name Choji helpfully called out that he was present.

“Naruto?” The Iruka called the blondes name, but no response followed.

“Has anyone seen Naruto today?” The dark haired teacher asked the students.

Laughing one of the students replied, “Maybe he figured how much we don’t need him here.”

“We don’t need any of that in this classroom, you are to treat the other students the way you want to be treated.”

“Actually sir, I saw Naruto earlier, he said he was going into the woods.” Shikamaru told the teacher, moving his head up to look at him.

The mans eyes widened, “How long ago was this?”

“Maybe 5 or 6 minutes.” The dark haired student replied.

“Okay, everyone is to stay within the classroom, I have to leave for a little bit, please behave.” Iruka left, going to the Hokage to notify him. He knew that the ninjas that had tried to steal an important scroll were still in those woods looking for the scroll.

Itachi was discussing his next mission with the Hokage, he knew that by doing a lot of missions it would take his mind off of Naruto. Suddenly the door slammed open.

Iruka looked at their and breathlessly explained the situation. Itachi’s eyes widened, he knew Naruto was in danger, he wanted to quickly go to the boy, he wanted to quickly find him and bring him back to safety.

The Hokage saw the alarm within the Uchiha’s eyes, a small smile came to the old man’s face as he said, “Itachi please go ahead and locate him, I’ll see if I can find some others to help you soon.”

Itachi thanked him and left quickly. He made his way through the woods, he hadn’t realised Iruka was there following him until the teacher was next to him.

“Why did he come here?” Itachi questioned.

“I don’t know.”

“You his teacher, shouldn’t you be watching him?”

“He hasn’t been coming to class for a little bit.” Iruka explaned.

“Why not?”

“I..I don’t know.” Itachi let out an annoyed sigh, but stopped questioning the man. Iruka felt guilty, he knew this was partially his fault, he should have treated Naruto more equally, should have gotten crankier at the students that were picking fights with him, he should have been a better teacher.

Naruto stayed close to the ground rather than moving around in the trees, it would be easier for him to find the scroll this way. He heard a noise, looking up he saw a man he didn’t recognise. He didn’t look too friendly either.

“Hey little boy, what are you doing here?” An evil looking smirk came to his face.

“N-nothing, I'm just trying to find something.” Naruto replied, slowly backing away.

“Heh heh, so their sending kids out to do their dirty work now? Well since you are helping the enemy I don’t have any other choice but to dispose of you.” The man stepped closer to Naruto, who then bolted. He quickly tried to get away but he heard the man behind him. Suddenly he slipped, he felt down a hill tumbling to the bottom and he laid there for a few moments. He heard the man’s footsteps grow near, but soon they faded away. Naruto got up, there was a nasty bruise that had quickly formed, but Naruto knew he healed rather quickly, so he wasn’t too worried about it.

Naruto looked around to see where he was, he didn’t recognise this area. Although the blonde was scared, he didn’t care, he was determined to find the scroll and have Itachi back. Something caught his eye by the foot of a tree. A cylindrical shape that looked like it could be paper. He ran over picking it up. He knew that this must be what they were trying to find. Naruto smiled, he knew he could leave and wouldn’t be in any more danger.

Then he heard laughter. Not nice sounding, but sadistic. He turned to see Mizuki Sensei.

“What have you got there, Naruto?” the teacher asked.

“I found the scroll you told me about.” Naruto told him excitedly. His excitement quickly came to an end when two ninja appeared beside him, one being the ninja that had chase him just a few minutes earlier.

“Well aren’t you a good boy, now give me the scroll and I can return to my true village and dominate the leaf village.” Mizuki told the boy. Naruto started shaking.

“N-NO, YOU CAN’T DO THAT!” Naruto yelled, his voice shaking.

“Well since it appears he isn’t going to listen, I guess we will just have to deal with him ourselves.” Mizuki said turning to the two ninjas.

“I WON’T LET YOU HAVE THE SCROLL!”

“Well you can’t really do much to stop us.” Mizuki smiled cruelly, “Besides, I’ll be doing the village a favour, they won’t have to live in fear of you.”

“W-what do you mean?” Naruto questioned.

“Haven’t you noticed how they treat you, it obvious that they don’t like you and that they are scared of you being here. I mean, of course they would be scared, you the nine tailed demon fox that terrorised the village.” The man explained.

“T-the demon f-fox, the one that destroyed the village.” Naruto said.

He suddenly felt something deep within him snap. He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, he felt like he was on fire, he felt like he could move, he needed to move. 

“I can help you escape.” A voice told him, he didn’t recognise this voice, but it felt like it was telling him to let it out. Power flowed through his body, a red hot chakra rushing through his veins. Everything went black.

Mizuki and his two ninja friends from the other village watched at the young boy started muttering to himself and red bubbling chakra seeped out of his body covering him from head to toe. Two long ears, one long tail and sharp looking claws formed out of this chakra. When he lifted his head, they could see the flaming red eyes and the sharp canines within his mouth as he gave them a feral looking grin. 

Naruto swiped at them, laughing as one lost their balance tumbling from their position, falling to the ground. In just seconds the blonde was leaning over him, the boy let out a blood curdling scream and drove one of his clawed hands towards the man’s heart. The ninja quickly used substitution jutsu and gets himself out of there.

Itachi and Iruka hear a crash echoing throughout the woods and decide that they should go towards the sound.


	7. 7ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: NARUTO WENT CRAY CRAY, holy golly gosh. Wirts girna hirpen nirw. :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo , sorry it’s been so long, I’ve been trying to finish another fic as fast as I could then finish this one, but they both still haven’t been completed D: btw, if you happen to like Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc V, I happen to be making a fic on it and from what I recall it has 13 chapters so far. I will try as hard as I can to bring the next chapter out sooner than this one ;). Also if ya haz de time, plez review 030. ANYWAY, time for the fic to start ;).

Narutos entire body was covered in bubbling red chakra, which took the form of a fox. His tail swung angrily as he attacked, but they had used a substitution jutsu to avoid his attack. In his anger he screamed at the top of his lungs. He started slashing at the trees nearby to try and topple them down on the ninjas in front of him.

Itachi and Iruka heard the crash of the trees falling echoing throughout the woods and decide that they should go towards the sound. They didn’t enter the clearing immediately, knowing that they should scope out the area first to make sure it’s safe.

They saw that the area had trees fallen everywhere and they saw Mizuki, along with two unknown ninjas, they appeared to be dodging something, or someone. Itachi chose to get a closer look, he stepped closer, nearly within view.

That when he saw Naruto. The boy was acting like an animal, attacking and snarling at the men. Itachi knew that this was the power of the nine tailed fox. He watched Naruto get Mizuki to the ground, the man was lying down, shivering, scared of what may come.

“Just substitute out of there.” One of the unknown ninjas yelled to the man.

“M-my chakra, I-I think I’ve run out!” The man cried back.

Narutos mouth curled into a feral grin, he lifted his arm, pointing his hand like his nails were knives. He began to bring his hand down towards the man’s heart when Itachi cried out.

“NARUTO, STOP!”

Naruto turned to see who had just called out to him. He looked at the Uchiha as if he didn’t recognise the man. This frightened Itachi, he wondered if he could stop the boy. He didn’t want to hurt Naruto.

Naruto started running towards Itachi, like he was going to attack. The chakra around his arm started to bubble more, as he swung the claw like chakra away from his body, extending it, making it fly towards Itachi. The dark haired man didn’t budge to stop or dodge the attack. He waited for a moment for the pain, but it didn’t come, the chakra flew past Itachi, hitting the trees behind him. Naruto stopped running. The blonde looked confused as to why the attack didn’t hit.

Itachi stepped forward towards Naruto, who took a step back, not knowing what to expect. He began to get ready for another attack. Itachi kept getting closer. The Uchiha raised his arms and wrapped them around Naruto’s body. The red chakra was burning him, if felt cold, but it also felt like fire, the freezing heat was tearing at his skin.

Naruto stopped his eyes open wide. The chakra surrounding him began to seep back into his body. Tears filled his eyes, he hugged Itachi back.

“Let’s go home.” 

“I'm sorry Itachi, I’m so sorry.” Naruto sobbed. The dark haired man chuckled, pulling away from the boy, who saw the burn upon his skin, the burn in which he had caused. Although he couldn’t completely recall doing it, somehow he could just tell it was him.

“I'm so sorry.” Naruto said again, Itachi wiped the tears from his eyes.

“It’s okay, I shouldn’t have left you alone, this wouldn’t have happened if didn’t.” Itachi told the blonde.

Itachi saw that the three ninjas were trying to escape, he told Naruto to stay there while he quickly knocked them out. The other ninja’s the Hokage had told to help find Naruto, came right in time to bring the criminals to the village so that their leader could deal with them.

After they were taken care of, the Hokage asked for Itachi and Naruto to come in to see him.

“Itachi, thank you for protecting Naruto. I’m sorry that I had told you to stay away from him.” The old man apologised. “It was wrong of me, and although the villagers may not feel that this is the right thing to do, I trust you. I want to help Naruto as he grows up, protect him, and give him what he can call a family.”

Itachi’s eyes widened. A smile lit his face as he replied. “Yes sir, I’ll make sure to take care of him.”

“And Naruto, I'm sorry that I took away your friend and left you alone, I shouldn’t have listened to the villager’s fears, I feel that you will great things in the future. I think you will become a hero to this village, someone everyone will look up to. Even if they may treat you like an animal now, just remember they are only scared and will change their attitude quickly.” The Hokage told Naruto.

The blonde nodded, smiling a toothy grin. The two were dismissed from their leaders office and quickly left the building. The word had spread quickly that Naruto had retrieved the scroll that was vital to the village and just as the old man had informed them, the villagers will quickly change their attitude. Everyone was greeting the boy, making him feel weird. It had only just been a few hours ago that they were pushing , shoving and abusing the blonde. 

“Would you like to come over to my house? My mother wants to meet you.” Itachi asked, a smile on his face.

“Yes!” Naruto replied quickly, his cheeks turning a rosy colour due to how happy his was feeling.

The two walked to the Uchiha’s area in the village. Itachi watched Naruto look around excitedly, he smiled at the boy. They soon found the dark haired boys house, Itachi opened the door, allowing for Naruto to enter, before going inside himself.

“I'm home.” The boy called, he could hear clattering in the kitchen. He walked in, with Naruto following, clinging to a bit of his shirt so that the blonde didn’t get left behind.

“Itachi! Welcome home!” his mother smiled cheerfully as the boy entered.

“Mother, this is Naruto.” Itachi told her signalling to the boy beside him. She looked down at the boy, she put down what she was doing and stepped closer to the boy. She leaned down in front of him.

“He’s soooo cute.” The women said, pinching his cheeks. “He has wittle wiskers.”

“Ah mom, stop! You will hurt him.” Itachi cried.

“Oh right!” She smiled apologetically. “I remember when you were this small Itachi. You were so cute.”

“Hello ma’am nice to meet you.” Naruto greeted.

She flung her arms around the boy hugging him close. “Aww so cute, I decided that I'm going to keep you. You are now my son.”

“You can’t just claim people as yours.” Itachi sweat dropped.

“He is now my son and your bother.” The women declared.

“..and what about father?” The dark haired man asked.

“I'm sure he wanted another son.”

“So you’re now my big brother Itachi!” Naruto smiled. The male Uchiha smiled gently back at the boy. He decided that it would probably be good for the boy to experience what it’s like to have a family.


	8. Chapter 8ish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Previously: Naruto was with Itachiz muthur, huly wuly, wuz hapz now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo ….sorry for not posting for a while D:, ive been working….like a lot, but I have tried my hardest to get this chapter up. 
> 
> Now, thought I would answer a question I got. They asked if this was an Itachi x Naruto fic….the answer is no it isn’t. sorry if you came here for that, but I don’t ship that pairing (cos narusasu/sasunaru for da win ;P) ANYWAYZ plez gev meh yah feedback, I like to know what you guys think :). Now, to da story.

Itachis mother, Mikoto, had said that the boy’s father wouldn’t mind have Naruto there. Now that the young blonde was facing the man, he wasn’t so sure. The man walked into the house and immediately saw the nine tails holder.

“Welcome home!” Mikoto sang. She quickly pulled Naruto into a hug as she told the man, “Look I found a son.”

“We talked about not kidnapping children.” The man sighed at his wife.

“This is Naruto, from now on he will be in our care.” Itachi told the man, his eyes filling with recognition after hearing the blue eyed boys name.

He looked to glare at the child, or at least that’s what Naruto thought he was doing. He walked past them.

“I see. Is dinner ready?” Fugaku asked.

“Nearly.” The women replied, releasing Naruto from her grasp.

“You okay?” Itachi asked the blonde, who looked to be shaking.

“I think he hates me.” Naruto informed the dark haired male.

Itachi laughed. “Don’t worry, he always acts like that, he has a case of resting bitch face.”

While they were at the table eating dinner, the oldest male looked to Naruto.

“Are you going to the ninja academy?” He asked.

“Y-yes I am.” Naruto stuttered a reply, struggling to breathe under Fugakus gaze.

“He enrolled at the start of the year, he seems to be getting good grades so far.” Itachi told his father.

“I see.” 

The rest of the meal was silent and the youngest found it quite awkward, although the other three seemed pretty relaxed.

When everyone had finished, Itachi led Naruto to a spare room.

“You can use this room.” Itachi told the blonde, who cheerfully went inside. A bed was ready for use within the room. He decided after he finished school the following day, he would collect all his clothes. The boy stopped for a moment and turned to Itachi with a question.

“Why do you guys have a spare room, do you often have guests over?”

“No, it’s actually very rare for us to have people over. At one point my parent planned to have another child, but my mother found out that her body would no longer allow for her to have any more kids.” Itachi informed Naruto. “She was always eager to have another child, so please forgive her if she starts getting to clingy.” Itachis eyes looked sad.

“I understand.” The blonde said. “Your family seems nice, they don’t treat me like the other villagers do.”

“They don’t like to judge people before they get to know them.” Itachi smiled. He had been worried Naruto would be scared away by his mothers constant stream for affection and his fathers lack of affection.

“Well its getting late, you should go to bed.” Itachi told the younger boy. “Remember you aren’t skipping classes tomorrow.”

“Aww, I didn’t want to go to school.” Naruto replied with a cheeky smile.

“Yeah, if you miss too much you will be kicked out.” Itachi laughed. “Now, sleep. Good night Naruto.”

“Good night.”

Itachi left the room after making sure Naruto had climbed into bed, and switched off the lights.

The following morning Naruto woke up early and walked out of his room. He wasn’t expecting anyone else in the house to be awake, but when he entered the living room Fugaku was sitting in there reading.

“Good morning Sir.” Naruto greeted him.

“You don’t need to be so formal.” He told the blonde, glancing at him.

Naruto watched him for a few moments longer, before stepping forward and moving towards an empty chair. The boy watch Fugaku, when the man turned to him again.

Naruto flinched slightly at the eye contact.

“So you said you do well in school?” the man asked.

“Yes, I do.”

“Who is your teacher?”

“Iruka Sensei.”

“Does he do well teaching, or are you just in general smart.”

“Well, I guess I'm probably considered below average intelligence, but Itachi has been teaching me. He is a good teacher.”

“I see.” The man put his book down and stood up. “It’s good that he is looking after you.”

The man then left the room. The Blonde haired boy didn’t really know how to take what he said. Itachi entered the room not long after.

“Good morning Naruto.” A small smile came to his face.

“G’morning Itachi.” 

“Come eat breakfast, you have to go to school.”

After he ate, Itachi brought him some clothes to wear. 

“We will grab your stuff after you finish school. Here are some of my old clothes, they should fit you. They have the Uchiha clan symbol on the back, but it’s just for today, so I hope it doesn’t bother you too much.”

Although they weren’t his usual orange clothes they were comfortable. It was a dark blue turtle neck, the neck was pretty loose, the Uchiha clan symbol printed on the back. He was also given a pair of plain white shorts.

They then walked to the school gate, where Itachi said his farewells, then left.

“Hey Naruto, you actually came to school today.” Shikamaru greeted.

“Hey Shikamaru, yeah I did come.” The boy brightly smiled. They entered the classroom, Naruto walked to his seat, Shikamaru following him, talking.

“Hey, why do you talk to me normally? I mean, everyone else just ignores me.” Shikamaru looks a little surprised.

“Well, I guess it’s just the fact that I don’t care about people reputations, I think you should judge them yourself, rather than judging by rumours.”

“So you will be my friend then?”

“Well, yeah I guess.”

Naruto looked ecstatic. He smiled brightly and continued to talk to the dark haired boy. Soon Iruka entered the classroom, calling everyone to pay attention. 

“Okay, I have marked the exams I gave you guys.” He quickly hands everyone their exams. He then stops at Narutos desk.

“Now, don’t think that just because you weren’t here means you don’t get to take the exam. You will have to make up for it in your own time.” Iruka give him a kind smile, which surprises the boy. He had been expecting the man to act more hostilely.

“Uh, maybe tomorrow?” Naruto asked, remembering that him and Itachi had to collect his stuff that day.

“Why not today?”

“I need to bring my clothes to Itachi’s house.”

“I see, well then tomorrow it is.”

Iruka then continued the lessons. Soon the day came to a close. Naruto rushed out of the classroom, eager to meet with the older Uchiha boy. When he got out the boy wasn’t there yet.

He waited for a few minutes, soon Iruka came out of the school and stood next the Uzamaki.

“I thought you were getting your stuff this afternoon.”

“I am, but Itachi isn’t here. He is usually right on time.” Naruto looks worried.

“He may be on a mission, he will probably be here soon.” Iruka told him. He pulls out some pieces of paper and hands them the blue eyed child. “These are some note, you should study them before the exam.” 

Naruto take the paper, then starts reading. He soon stops and looks confused. 

“What’s wrong?” The teacher questioned.

“Um, I don’t understand this.” Naruto points to the page. Iruka smiles and starts explaining. He quickly goes over all the information so the blonde would understand.

“Naruto, sorry I'm late.” Itachi apologises. Naruto looks up from the paper happily, quickly fold up the revision sheets and puts them in his pockets

It doesn’t take the boys too many trips to get everything to Itachi’s house, due to the fact Naruto didn’t have much beside clothes.

“So how was school today?” Itachi asked as they made their way to his house.

“It was good! I became friends with Shikamaru. I also missed an exam, so I have to stay after class tomorrow and take the exam, But Iruka Sensei gave me some revision sheets.” Naruto happily explained.

“That’s good.” Itachi smiled at the younger boy.

After they put everything away in Naruto’s room, they were called to dinner. Mokoto chatted with Naruto about his day. After they finished Naruto went to his room to go over the exam prep Iruka gave him. There were some parts he didn’t understand still. The boy sighed, taking a break fromhis studying. He thought for a few moments what it would have been like if he had never met Itachi. He probably wouldn’t have the enthusiasm to study, due to the lack of encouragement. He wondered if Iruka Sensei would have treated him the same as he did today. He may have become like a brother to Naruto rather than Itachi.

Naruto laughed at the thought. He picked up the notes, leaving his room and walked to Itachi’s room. He knocked on the door, but there was no answer.

“He went to the shop.” Fugaku told the child.

“Oh, I see.” He walked away from the door and started going back to his own room.

“What did you need him for?”

“I was going to ask for help with exam preparation.” 

“Show me.” The man commanded, he quickly looked over the notes. “Come to the dining room.”

The both made their way to the room, Fugaku sat down. Naruto quickly did the same. The Uchiha then started explaining the notes. The blonde quickly understood what was being said.

“Okay, ill quiz you.” The man put the pieces of paper aside. He started asking questions, while Naruto answered.

“You have done well.” The man ruffled the boys spiky blonde hair, as he got up and left the room. Naruto’s eyes followed him out. Standing in the doorway was Itachi, he was smiling. The dark haired male was watching his father take care of the young Uzamaki.

“You should get ready for bed. You need to be awake during the exam.” Itachi told him.

“Okay.” Naruto happily got out of his seat and moved to the doorway. Itachi walked with him. The long haired boy tucked him in and wished him a goodnight, the lights were turned out and Naruto soon fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s it for this chapter. I tried making it slightly longer to make up for the time I didn’t have to write it. Ill try my best to get the next chapter out sooner. Until then, ba bye :).


End file.
